Question: Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{5x + 4}{4x + 10} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4x + 10$ $ -(5x + 4) = \dfrac{4x + 10}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ -7(5x + 4) = 4x + 10 $ $-35x - 28 = 4x + 10$ $-28 = 39x + 10$ $-38 = 39x$ $39x = -38$ $x = -\dfrac{38}{39}$